moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Steel - Extras
This article contains details of all the various background character deaths that occur in Man of Steel. *On Krypton, three guards are shot dead by General Zod's troops. *After Zod forces his way into the Science Council chambers, he personally shoots the lead councillor. *With the aid of his servant drone Kelex, Jor-El escapes capture and steals an energy rifle from one of Zod's men, shooting five of them. *Jor-El emerges from the council chambers to find war raging in the skies as Zod's forces clash with the loyalists. A large battleship is seen exploding in the air. *After retrieving the Codex, Jor-El flies home upon his winged mount H'Raka. Two battleships collide with each other and Jor-El and H'Raka narrowly miss being crushed. *When Zod invades Jor-El's citadel, Jor-El shoots two of the general's troops. *One of Zod's ships attempts to shoot down Kal-El's capsule but is destroyed by a loyalist vessel before it can fire. *Shortly after Zod and his remaining troops are exiled to the Phantom Zone, Krypton's core implodes and the planet is shattered, its entire population wiped out. *Both the US military and Clark discover an ancient Kryptonian scout ship buried in the Antarctic. Clark boards the vessel and finds a single dessicated corpse. *When the ship is powered up, Lois Lane is attacked by a robotic drone. Clark hears the commotion and smashes the robot, though not before it wounds Lois. Clark then uses his heat vision to cauterize Lois' wound, saving her life. *With the help of Jor-El's AI, Lois disarms one of Zod's soldiers and takes her sidearm, shooting two Kryptonian soldiers seconds later. * Nam-Ek leaps into the air and pounces onto one of the US fighter craft firing on he and Faora, tearing the jet apart with his own hands and killing the pilot before he can eject. * Several US soldiers land in Smallville to stop Faora and Nam-Ek. They open fire but Faora is unaffected by their bullets and swiftly beats six soldiers to death. * Colonel Hardy's chopper is brought down by Faora. Hardy's pilot doesn't survive the crash. * A Kryptonian attack ship flies in and destroys two US gunships firing on Faora. * Zod unleashes the world engine to begin terraforming Earth to suit the Kryptonians. As Zod's ship fires over Metropolis, a chopper is destroyed as it flies into the energy beam and a gravitational pulse lifts several cars, pieces of debris and even people off the ground then slams them back down and flattens them. * People start running away as the ground collapses beneath their feet. Three people are seen to be swallowed by the fissure. * A fleet of F-35 jets open fire on Zod's ship, but the gravitational field it exhumes causes the planes' missiles to go haywire and they strike the streets below, killing several fleeing civilians. * Two jets collide with a ring of free-floating debris surrounding the ship above Metropolis. Another jet is pulled down and attempts to pull up before hitting the street, but crashes headlong into a skyscraper. The tower then collapses sideways onto the street and an unknown number of people are crushed. * Superman finds himself caught within the gravity beam of the world engine, but manages to resist being crushed and flies upward through the beam and tears right through the machine's underbelly, destroying it. * The fighters escorting the Guardian bomber are destroyed by Zod's attack ship. * One of the bomber crew is thrown out of the rear compartment by Faora when she boards. * Faora kills two more of the bomber's crew, slamming one of them against the wall and snapping another's neck. * The phantom drive on Kal-El's capsule is activated as the bomber collides with Zod's ship, opening a black hole that sucks the ship and the remaining Kryptonians back into the Phantom Zone. * The final showdown between Superman and Zod results in massive collateral damage across Metropolis. No people are shown being killed during this fight, but given the sheer scale of the destruction, it seems unlikely to downright impossible that any bystanders would come out unscathed. Category:Extras Category:Man of Steel Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths